Gift
by Snowflake128
Summary: This one-shot is my gift for stopmotiontk421. It has a connection to my story Castle in the Sky.


**AN: This is my Birthday gift for stopmotiontk421 but I also wrote this to thank her for her support. I´m sorry that it took me so long to finish it. The one-shot has a connection to my story Castle in the Sky, which I hopefully soon continue.**

**I hope you like it^^**

* * *

Arcee was excited. Optimus blindfolded her and was now leading her somewhere to celebrate the one-year anniversary of their relationship.

She wondered what Optimus planned for her. The Prime has never been a very romantic person, not that she would mind but Arcee knows that Optimus probably made an effort for her.

„Optimus? Where are we?"she asked curious, trying to see something through the blindfold withot success.

Arcee heard Optimus chuckle:"It´s a surprise. You´ll see" he answered causing her to pout a bit.

Optimus never let go of her hand while he led her. He payed attention to every step she took.  
„Is that sand under my feet?"she asked surprised when they went out of the ground-bridge.

„Yes" he answered simply as the continued their could swear that she heard a hint of amusement in his voice.

Arcee started to become impatient.

„How long do I have to wear the blindfold?" she asked rather annoyed.

Optimus shook his head amused , knowing that she couldn´t see it.

„We are almost there"he answered with a smile on his lips.

Arcee noticed that her feet touched solid ground as they stopped.

She felt that Optimus stepped behind her and slowly took away the blindfold.

„Primus"Arcee gasped when she saw where she was.

It was the cave where she had brought Optimus when he was injured..but it looked much diffrent now.

The energon Optimus leaked on the floor from his former wounds was gone and blanket was spread on the ground. Candles were distributed all over the cave.

A small table with high-grade and normal enegron was set in a corner.

Arcee couldn´t help but wonder how Optimus managed to bring this all out there without her noticing it.

She turned around to see Optimus smiling at her surprise.

Looping her arms around his neck, she kissed him.

„Thank you so much" she said grateful as he held her close to his chassis.

„I´m the one who should say that. You make everyday of my long life to a wonderful one"he replied.

Arcee hugged him thightly. She couldn´t deny that she was touched by the things he said. She never imagined that one day somebot would love her as much as Optimus loves her.

Optimus took both of her hands on his larger ones and led her outside the cave again.

They had a beautiful view over the dunes of the looked at the horizon for a short moment before he let go of her hands and sat down.

Optimus patted on the place next to him.

Arcee had other plans and simply sat down on his lap, leaning back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She felt wonderful in his arms: safe,protected and beloved.

She spent her entire life after she lost her memories with searching for ´the one'

And now she was there with the most important person in her life.

Sometimes she wondered how she deserved to be with Optimus.

Arcee was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt him placing his chin on her shoulder.

„What do you think about?" he asked with curiosity in his voice

Arcee couldn´t help but chuckle:"I thought about you..and me"

„Mhhm?" he asked sounding almost worried.

„You make me so happy" she said turning around to look at him, with her legs on each side of his hips.

He had a smile on his lips when he leaned his forehead against hers.

„Since the day you saved my life I think exactly the same" he confessed.

Arcee smiled at his statement. He really ment everything honest.

That was one of the many things she loved about him. He never lied to her.

She also loved the way he would protect her with his life even if she can defend herself and the way he would always be there for her.

„My, my thoughtful aren´t we" he asked amused when he noticed that she was deep in her thoughts again.

She blushed, ashamed of the fact that he caught her again.

„I´m sorry Optimus. I can´t help but think about how much I love you" she said, placing her hands on his chest to bring a bit distance between them to look at him better.

He gently stroke her cheek with his knuckle.:"I think about that everyday" he admitted.

Optimus truly meant what he said. He never loved a person so unconditionally and for so many reasons.

She always cared about the others especially Bumblebee. It makes him feel like the luckiest mech alive to have a femme on his side who supports him like Arcee does. She completes his family and holds it together at the same time.

„I want you to know that I always will love you"he said very serious.

She couldn´t help but hug him again:"I know that and I will never leave you"

What they said weren´t just empty words it was a promise.

Optimus leaned forward and kissed Arcee lovingly.

„I love you just so much. I don´t even have words to describe it" Arcee said snuggling closer to him.

„If there are any words for my feelings for you I would tell you"Optimus replied with a bit amusemnt in his voice. After all the years fighting a seemly endless war, he was now sitting there with the most beautiful femme he ever seen in his arms.

Life turned out into something great. No longer sorrow, pain and fear the time of love and happiness started one year ago when they started their realationship.

That was their reason to celebrate.

The athmosphere around them was wonderful calming especially when the sun started to set. Both remembered the time when Optimus left the cave for the first time after his injuries weren´t as grave as they were at the beginning anymore and they watched the sunset just like now.

„I hope that we can come here more often. It´s so calm. And I really like spending time with you without Ratchet or anybot else walking into us."Arcee said when the sun was almost completely down the horizon.

„We can get here everytime we want and we´ll have a lot of anniversaries like today"Optimus said taking her hand in his while she was still sitting on his lap.

„You know, before I met you Logan and Jane were my only friends and now..I have you and the others..just like a family. That´s all I ever dreamed of" she confessed thoughtful.

Optimus smiled at what she just said.

„I live on a really huge base now but before I only had a garage to recharge in"she continued amused followed by a chuckle.

Optimus gave a rumble of his engine compareable to a laugh:"That explains why you are such a blanket hog"

She slapped his arm playfully:"Don´t mess with me Prime" Arcee said acting as if she would pout.

„I never would such a thing"Optimus said with a smile that rather looked like a grin.

„I hope so" she said joking a bit.

Optimus traced small circles in her shoulder armor with his thumb:"From all the mechs on this planet, I am the one sitting there with you right now. I thank Primus for you everyday"

The loving tone in his voice made her spark sing in happiness.

She smiled fondly:"I would never chose another one.I somehow always knew that it would be you.."she trailed off and soon both fell into a comfortable silence as they watched the stars slowly appear at the sky.


End file.
